


Hunter of Demons（獵魔人）

by dorisDC



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 想篇名好難喔。這是獵魔人埃爾南和吸血鬼柯克的AU，寫起來比想像中的卡，希望可以寫甜甜甜。





	1. Chapter 1

　　比起被轉換成吸血鬼的那天，柯克·朗斯特姆對另一個日子更印象深刻。

　　那一天，傳聞中比任何惡魔或吸血鬼更強大的獵魔人出現在柯克的面前，他身上沾著吸血鬼烏黑的血液，手插在口袋裡信步走來。柯克實驗作到一半，不過在這關頭他也不再堅持，放下還在進行化學反應的試管，冷靜地站在原地。這一天終於到了，他想。當獵魔人迅捷出手，將銀鍊卡在他的喉間，使得柯克屬於吸血鬼的脆弱皮膚滋滋冒著煙時，他雖不免惋惜於他的實驗，卻也頗為坦然地接受自己的死期。

　　在柯克以為可以真正死去的那一刻，比起疼痛，伴隨疼痛的清晰問句更讓他難忘。

　　「不反抗嗎？」男人從背後制住他的手臂問道，柯克可以感覺到他臉上修剪得宜的短山羊鬍貼著他的面頰，耳邊的低語帶著戲謔的笑意。

　　本來就不想繼續以吸血鬼這個令人厭憎的面目苟活，他恍惚地想。從被轉化成吸血鬼的那天開始，他時時刻刻欣羨於活人的溫度，過去他所不在意的東西，成了他求而不可得的嚮往。此刻耳畔一邊是屬於活人微熱的吐息，另一邊則是冰冷的金屬實驗桌，這樣的對比更加深了柯克對自己的厭惡。　　

　　就這樣吧，死了比活著好。

　　如果不是埃爾南決定留他有用，柯克是這麼想的。

 

✡︎

 

　　「又一夜沒睡？」埃爾南打著哈欠從臥室踱步而出，一隻手懶散且蠻不在乎形象地在肚子上抓癢。

　　窗外的城市燈火通明，向人們昭示著這城市的夜晚才正要開始。柯克手裡忙碌著，甚至不想開口糾正埃爾南他是一整個白天沒睡，而埃爾南那傢伙和夜行性動物似地睡了一個白天。

　　他沒有回應埃爾南的問題，端坐在餐桌前的他，帶著手套，一手握著試管，一手以鑷子夾著特製的子彈殼，傾斜試管慢慢往裡面倒特製的藥水。

　　「回答我的話。」埃爾南貼進柯克，摟著他的腰。

　　柯克被他干擾得手一抖，藥水滴到手上，順著柯克的手套滑下，在藥水落到手腕灼傷他的肌膚前，埃爾南用手指揭去了那滴藥水。

　　「先去洗手。」柯克說。

　　柯克研製的藥水雖然不針對人類，但是讓它停留在手上也不是什麼好事。

　　傳聞中比任何惡魔或吸血鬼更強大的獵魔人並不富裕，擁有的公寓小得柯克只能佔用餐桌放他的實驗器材和材料，堆得滿桌都是。柯克不懂符文或法陣的原理，但他至少可以在科學這方面發揮所長幫上一點忙。為了幫埃爾南節省花費，柯克從武器鍍銀開始研究，並分析了一些獵魔藥水的成分，試著用科學的手段製造出類似效果的成品。

　　埃爾南使用後表示藥水雖然效果不夠好，但還堪用，讓柯克再接再厲。

　　畢竟異端裁判所販賣的聖水和經過祝福的子彈貴得要命，而且埃爾南自己和教會的那群傢伙處不來，畢竟他也是所謂的異端。其他獵魔組織會客氣地說他擁有的是超能力，但異端裁判所那群瘋子每次看到他通常連他一起打，說他是擁有惡魔能力的怪物，應該一同被剷除。一群神經病。

　　埃爾南沒有繼續戲弄柯克，而是乖乖洗完手後轉身出了門，搭電梯下樓。他的目光漫不經心地找著附近街口的餐車，買了三個塔可餅，準備自己吃了兩個，剩下一個帶回去給柯克。

　　柯克沒有拒絕塔可餅，反而是在埃爾南從冰箱拿出啤酒和血液之後露出厭惡的表情。埃爾南直接把一袋血液扔到茶几上，然後打開啤酒灌了一大口，饜足地呼了一口氣，注意到柯克的表情後，他指尖抓著啤酒罐上端晃了晃，點了點桌上的血液袋，「那才是你的正餐，柯克，你不能只吃點心而不吃正餐。」語氣普通得像柯克只是個挑食、令人苦惱的任性小孩。

　　但那是人血，即使聞起來再香，他也不喜歡碰它。

　　「我已經喝過人工血了，現在不餓。」柯克婉拒說。

　　「那營養不夠，快喝，這袋再不喝就不新鮮了。」埃爾南說。

　　柯克也知道那袋血不新鮮，隔著厚厚的塑膠袋他也能聞出不夠新鮮的味道，可是血液的味道在柯克的嗅覺中比埃爾南分給他的塔可餅香多了。他強迫自己忽略那誘人的香氣，轉而吃掉他其實嚐不出任何味道的塔可餅，埃爾南沒繼續勸他，他打開電視，一邊看球賽一邊喝啤酒，不理會柯克的掙扎。

　　鮮血的香氣持續誘惑他。塑膠袋包裹的血液離開冰箱太久，外包裝都結了一層水滴，再不喝就壞了。柯克心裡清楚，埃爾南今天沒強迫他，不代表明天他不會強迫他進食，甚至是用強行灌食的方式。之前也不是沒發生過，柯克被埃爾南掐著下頦餵食過一次，他很不喜歡被強迫的感覺。嘴裡的血液對他來說應該是珍饈，當下他卻只感受到腐臭的絕望。

　　他從茶几上拿起血袋，安慰自己這是不浪費東西，可即使他銳利的尖指甲幾乎要主動彈出來劃破血袋了，他還是忍住衝動，對埃爾南說：「下次不要再買血回來了，我餓了可以喝動物血。」

　　「要吸管嗎？」埃爾南裝作沒聽見他說的話，目光未曾離開電視，隨手拿了一支吸管給他，「拿著。」

　　拿裝傻的埃爾南沒辦法，柯克沉默地接過吸管，用尖指甲劃破包裝，真用吸管喝起血來。

　　被埃爾南帶回來已經過了三個月，埃爾南還帶柯克出過一次遠門，到其他城市殺了一個在酒吧隨意初擁別人、肆意發展後代的吸血鬼。柯克雖然還沒搞弄埃爾南為什麼不殺自己，但柯克已經漸漸習慣新生活，也找到了新目標。

　　他可以成為埃爾南的助手，從準備隨身裝備到一起幫忙殺掉目標。雖然埃爾南什麼都沒教他，只定時供餐……

　　他總不能毫無目的的活著，如果可以的話，他想為埃爾南做點什麼。

　　電話鈴響，埃爾南接起，原本目光還停留在電視上的他關掉電源，轉而和電話那頭的人用西班牙語說了些露骨調情的話。柯克聽得懂，但他從前從沒認識過埃爾南這樣私生活混亂的朋友，柯克面無表情地吸食血袋，覺得耳朵被埃爾南舌頭打卷又油又滑的字詞和磁性的笑聲間接調戲了一遍，那感覺不管幾次都沒辦法習慣。

　　「走，帶你去酒吧泡妞。」掛掉電話的埃爾南一拍他的膝蓋，離開沙發回房間換了一身外出服。

　　柯克平常睡在沙發上，衣服放在埃爾南房間裡，等埃爾南換完，他才進去拿自己的衣服。

　　看著倚在房門口打量他的埃爾南，柯克平靜地問：「我能關門嗎？」

　　「不能。」埃爾南說。

　　柯克只好當著埃爾南的面換衣服，反正都是男人，埃爾南想看就看吧。俐落地脫下上衣和褲子，埃爾南朝他吹了一聲口哨。

　　柯克無奈地回望他一眼，俐落地換上襯衫、牛仔褲。他不明白埃爾南偶而調戲他到底想做什麼，要不是穿著實驗袍去酒吧太過突兀，他實在不想換衣服就直接出門。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　根據柯克這段時間觀察，埃爾南少數特別喜歡的東西就是他那台哈雷重型機車，霧黑色的塗裝免不了因為獵魔任務有摩擦的刮痕，但車子上面極少沾著泥灰塵土。埃爾南三天兩頭就會洗車，一週打蠟一次，除了那些刮痕以外，整台車乾淨得不得了。

　　兩人出門前從門口的櫃子上拿了安全帽——埃爾南本來就有兩頂安全帽，一頂黑色的全罩式屬於埃爾南本人，另一頂粉紅色鑲鑽還有凱蒂貓圖案，以前大多給埃爾南的紅粉知己使用，現在粉色那頂歸柯克所有——到了地下停車場，柯克戴上凱蒂貓安全帽，等埃爾南發動機車之後，他才跨上後座，手彆扭地反握著後座安全桿。

　　「抱著我的腰。」埃爾南回頭不滿意地說：「你不抓著我，我沒辦法騎快，總覺得你會在我不注意的時候被風吹跑。」

　　他是吸血鬼又不是幽靈，哪有可能輕飄飄地被風吹跑。

　　不過柯克知道他辯不過埃爾南，上回埃爾南這麼說的時候，柯克還能用埃爾南腰上掛著銀鍊他沒辦法碰來反駁他，但上次埃爾南立刻就把當腰帶用的銀鍊收起來放進褲口袋裡，這次銀鍊也一樣被埃爾南收在口袋，柯克只好聽埃爾南的話，摟著他的腰，手按在埃爾南的腹肌上。柯克每次接近埃爾南，都覺得他體溫高得燙人，摸著特別暖，像太陽似的。

　　出了車庫，埃爾南車騎得飛快，根本不管限速規定，要不是埃爾南還知道避開有測速照相的路段走，一個月不知道要收到幾張罰單。

　　柯克沿途看街景，一邊想如果他還是普通人，他一定不會像現在這樣動態視力這麼好，沿途景色都看得清清楚楚，連色情旅館招牌底下的訂房電話小字都看得明明白白。

　　雖然埃爾南沒說要去哪，但相處下來柯克知道說去酒吧泡妞，多半是要去瞭望塔。瞭望塔是這座城市獵魔人接任務的酒吧，開在舊城區一棟三十幾年的電梯大樓上，在三十年前這座高樓也許是名副其實的瞭望塔，不過現在高樓大廈一棟蓋得比一棟高，才十五樓的電梯大樓實在沒什麼稀奇的地方，連電梯都老舊得讓人膽戰心驚。

　　吸血鬼敏銳的五感讓柯克清楚聽見電梯鋼纜不堪重負吱吱嘎嘎的聲音，每次搭電梯都像搭遊樂園器材似地心裡七上八下，他甚至覺得電梯鋼纜會在下一秒突然斷掉。不知道吸血鬼會不會摔死，柯克還沒試過從高空往下跳會發生什麼事……

　　電梯叮的一聲到達十五樓，電梯門朝兩側滑開，他們安然無恙抵達頂樓，在門口的保全人員眼神銳利地瞪著來人。

　　「呦，特雷弗！今天你看門啊？」埃爾南隨意地向對方打招呼。

　　史蒂夫·特雷弗和埃爾南氣場不合，看見他沒有好臉色，「你怎麼來了？」

　　「怎麼，除了好好看門，還沒學會怎麼說歡迎光臨嗎？你這員工當得很不合格啊。」埃爾南打量他，誇張地搖頭表示不滿意，在特雷弗回話之前就大步走進門。

　　說不過埃爾南，史蒂夫·特雷弗把矛頭指向柯克，「你怎麼又把這東西帶來了？」

　　柯克低頭垂眼看地面，不發一語，在這些獵魔人眼裡吸血鬼確實只是個東西。門口牆面上還掛個好幾串吸血鬼的牙齒呢。狼人和吸血鬼的牙齒並列展示。這群獵人也不管吸血鬼和狼人有多不對盤、牙齒作為擺設美不美觀，釘在牆上的一串乾蝙蝠標本長出綠色黴菌也不扔掉，髒得讓柯克不願直視。

　　「你們店裡又沒掛不能帶寵物的告示牌，少管閒事了，繼續看大門吧。」

　　埃爾南伸手摟著柯克，大搖大擺地走進去，看到讓他特別跑一趟酒吧的目標——薑紅色長髮冰藍色眼睛、氣質凜冽的大美人貝卡，桌上撂著一柄雪白色亮到反光的寬柄長劍。

　　「貝卡，妳今天比平常還要更漂亮了啊！」埃爾南拉著柯克坐下。

　　「這麼敷衍的讚美你還有臉說出口？」貝卡極度嫌棄地白了埃爾南一眼。

　　埃爾南端詳她一會兒，誇獎她說：「耳環挺好看的。」

　　貝卡狠狠地比了一個中指，「去你的。」這對耳環在他們第一次見面時她就戴著了！

　　這傢伙分明是故意挑釁，簡直欠揍。貝卡用力捏拳頭的指節，發出喀喀的聲音。

　　「女孩子罵髒話就不可愛了。妳可以大方接受我的讚美，然後說妳很高興見到我，親愛的。」

　　「誰是你親愛的？」貝卡隔著電話還能忍耐埃爾南的油嘴滑舌，當面看到人只覺得這人油膩得討厭，要不是兩人合作多次都很順利，這次的任務她才不找埃爾南。貝卡寧願看埃爾南帶來的吸血鬼，至少對方安安靜靜，坐得筆直端正，看起來比埃爾南順眼多了，「你怎麼把柯克帶來了？」

　　埃爾南看桌上有沒開的玻璃啤酒瓶，掏出打火機熟練地一撬把瓶蓋打開，然後靠在沙發椅背上，喝了一大口啤酒，舒了一口氣才慢吞吞地回答，「妳不是說不知道這次任務要花多長時間嗎？把這傢伙留在家裡會餓死的。」

　　「你還真當他是你養的小狗小貓？」

　　「不行嗎？」埃爾南挑眉，摟著柯克的肩膀，拍拍他的手臂，那姿勢就好像在拍小貓小狗一樣。

　　柯克反抗不了埃爾南的力氣，安靜地忍耐。

　　「你怎麼不咬死他？」貝卡衝著柯克問。

　　「我不咬人。」柯克只能這麼回答。

　　貝卡表情看起來像想給柯克一句髒話，但她忍住了，她覺得繼續和埃爾南或柯克閒聊遲早被這兩個傢伙噎死，乾脆直接進入正題，「剛才電話講過了，這次的目標是刺客聯盟，不過不是外圍的雜魚，雷霄·奧·古的女兒塔莉亞——」

　　「我見過塔莉亞，難得一見的美人，可惜性格比你還要潑辣——」埃爾南說。

　　「不要用沒營養的話打斷我！埃爾南你他媽再犯一次，我就切斷你的陰莖，看你用什麼發情！」

　　「兇女人。」埃爾南嘟嚷，「妳繼續說，塔莉亞怎麼了？」

　　「她和手下的刺客聯盟不曉得在做什麼鬼實驗，死了很多人。中東的獵魔人阻止不了，人折了好幾個，結果他們竟然直接把任務轉向全世界的獵魔人公開，還是完全公開！有沒有搞錯？也不警告那些菜鳥，已經很多傻子去給他們送菜了。」貝卡說著說著忍不住抱怨起來。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　「菜鳥送菜就送菜，你管他們做什麼。」埃爾南對自不量力的傢伙沒什麼同情心，獵魔任務的收益豐厚，與之相對的是任務的高危險性，入這一行的獵魔人本該有所覺悟。

　　各國獵魔人們聯合組成了一個世界型公會組織，主要用來統整和發佈各地的獵魔任務。公會組成比教會的異端裁判所複雜，雖然自由度更高，卻仍然有高層腐敗和各個小團體抱團勾心鬥角的事情發生。

　　貝卡和埃爾南都不喜歡獵魔公會的風氣，所以都不愛參加公會主導的大型任務，平常又獨來獨往，雖然兩人的戰績和任務積分讓他們在公會甚至公會以外的地方赫赫有名，但兩人實際認識的獵魔人卻不太多。有時遇到類似這次針對刺客聯盟這種大任務需要組隊，兩人多半得尋找其他獵魔人一同完成任務，然而幾年下來，兩人唯一滿意的搭擋都只有彼此。不過他們都不怎麼樂意承認這件事，彷彿承認了就輸對方一截似的，即使心裡知道對方不同意，自己多半也不能承接想要的任務，每次找對方合作仍然裝出可有可無的態度，心裡想著如果對方想接任務再也找不到比自己還要好的搭擋。

　　「如果只是普通送菜還好，那些菜鳥被抓之後被當成實驗品，改造出來的渣滓破壞力比一般實驗品強多了。」貝卡從有閃亮亮卯釘的包包裡掏出平板，點開照片給埃爾南看，「看起來很醜吧？都是這種和吸血鬼、狼人、惡魔混合的畸形種，吸血鬼幾個特別堅持血統的家族都不太高興，如果決定做這個任務，很可能遇上吸血鬼。」

　　「遇到就殺，沒什麼大不了的。」埃爾南輕飄飄地評論，自動伸手去翻看照片。

　　柯克嘴唇動了動，最終話沒問出口。他怎麼樣都想不明白為什麼埃爾南會放過他，還把他隨身帶在身邊當小寵物養。

　　「對了，你叫什麼？」貝卡轉頭看著柯克問。

　　埃爾南代替他回答說：「朗斯特姆。」

　　「你不會讓他自己回答嗎？」貝卡瞪了埃爾南一眼，又問柯克説：「朗斯特姆是姓吧？你全名叫什麼？」

　　「柯克·朗斯特姆。」他自己回答了貝卡的問題。

　　「那我就叫你柯克。」貝卡自顧自地説完，對他吩咐說：「你待會去吧台那邊拿一張申請單填資料申請獵魔人資格吧，多一個人接任務多一份獎金。」

　　他一個吸血鬼怎麼能當獵魔人？

　　「……我是吸血鬼。」柯克向貝卡重述自己的身份。

　　「我知道，但獵魔公會又沒規定吸血鬼不能當獵魔人。」貝卡説。

　　埃爾南之前沒朝這個方向想，現在貝卡一提，他也覺得這主意不錯，「去拿申請表吧。當獵魔人的什麼人都有，吸血鬼不算什麼。」

　　柯克對兩人的話持保留意見，畢竟他又不瞎，牆上的吸血鬼牙齒和酒吧裡其他獵魔人刺人的目光都不像歡迎吸血鬼從事獵魔人這一行，不過這段時間相處知道反駁埃爾南沒什麼用，所以柯克就試著去酒吧吧台要了一張申請表。

　　沒想到吧台裡的酒保面不改色，拿了一張申請表給他，還問他要不要一支筆，拿了借來的筆和申請表，和酒保道謝後，柯克回到座位上填表，意外在性別那一欄的底下看到種族可供填寫。

　　埃爾南和貝卡討論任務細節，柯克一個人填完表，在吧台那兒換到一個金屬徽章，亮閃閃的看起來像銀，但一摸就知道不是銀製品。金屬製的徽章有點厚度，旁邊還有一個TAPE-C插孔和標示藍芽開關的按鈕和指示燈，柯克翻來覆去的看，他之前從沒注意埃爾南怎麼用他的徽章，沒想到這東西還是高科技產品。酒保抽了一張紙條抄了帳號和一串亂數密碼，讓柯克等一下拿手機連藍芽登入帳號改密碼——帳號也可以改，獵魔人們通常會改成自己的外號，申請表上也有一格讓柯克填，柯克沒填，酒保就隨便填上Batman。吸血鬼都能化身蝙蝠，酒保想得綽號意外的合適，柯克就沒改帳號，只改了密碼，然後藉由徽章的帳號密碼連結上獵魔人網站和論壇，論壇的資訊意外豐富有趣，他便興味盎然地看了起來。

　　不知道過了多久，埃爾南伸手自動抽走柯克的手機，幫他接了任務，才把手機還給他。

　　柯克想他竟然都沒注意到埃爾南和貝卡已經談完了。

　　貝卡知道柯克剛才都沒聽他們討論，所以她對柯克簡略地說了接下來的行程，「我們直接出發，最快的飛機凌晨兩點就飛，其他零碎的行李可以去那裡再買。」

　　「妳先去機場，我帶柯克回家一趟。」埃爾南說完，對柯克解釋，「回去拿備用的槍和防彈背心給你用。」

　　埃爾南出門之前就知道要是同意和貝卡一起完成任務，依照貝卡的個性多半會即刻出發，當時只想著帶著柯克不讓他餓死就好，現在柯克要用獵魔人的身份完成任務，那自己最好給他準備裝備防範未然。

　　「吸血鬼不都用牙咬嗎？」貝卡詫異地問。

　　柯克都還沒說話，埃爾南就替他回答，「他剛才不是說他不咬人了嗎？」

　　貝卡擔心兩人趕不上航班，不太樂意地問：「不能直接在瞭望塔買嗎？」

　　這家叫瞭望塔的酒吧作為這城市的獵魔人公會，自然有相關的業務，販售獵魔人裝備就是其中一項。

　　「瞭望塔的東西貴死了，還幾乎都是異端裁判所做出來的東西，他沒辦法用。」時間有限，埃爾南不繼續和她廢話，站起來轉身久走，「機場見。」

　　「注意時間，不要遲到。」貝卡朝他的背影喊。

　　「知道。」埃爾南揮揮手，帶柯克離開瞭望塔酒吧。

 

　　再次搭危險的舊電梯下樓，盯著電梯按鈕頂端顯示一層層往下的數字，柯克忍不住問埃爾南說：「你真的要帶我去？我不擅長打架。」

　　埃爾難看柯克用為難的表情説不擅長打架，就覺得好笑又有趣，獵魔人可不只得擅長打架，不過他不打算糾正柯克的觀念，只覺得手很癢想摸摸柯克頭頂。埃爾南沒有忍耐，按自己的心意做了，等柯克用無奈的眼神看自己，埃爾南覺得心情更好了。

　　「剛才不是說了嗎？留你看家你會餓死。」埃爾南開玩笑。

　　柯克認真解釋，「餓不死，我買了合成人工血的材料，人工血不夠，我也可以自己上網訂動物血，我查過有些農場會提供新鮮的動物血給餐廳做料理——」

　　「不行吃那些沒營養的零食。」埃爾南否決他的提議，「跟著我去，看著學就會了。」

　　

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　怎麼可能看著學就會？

　　不過柯克並不怕埃爾南帶著他去闖槍林彈雨。他本來就想幫埃爾南的忙，能一起出任務就更好了，但他過去猶豫著說不出口。之前以為埃爾南會嫌他煩，所以柯克只試著幫忙做派得上用場的小道具，沒想到他想跟埃爾南一起出任務的心願這麼快就達成了。

 

✡︎

 

　　柯克剛申請好熱騰騰的獵魔人徽章在機場通關派上了用場，一行三人順利地帶著武器過海關，走特殊通道，一路暢通無阻。等飛機抵達目的地，一出機場中東乾燥又炎熱的空氣撲面而來，柯克這時候才有他真正跟著埃爾南出了遠門的真實感。

　　當地時間是傍晚，他們在飛機上吃了一頓早餐，現在直接吃晚餐，雖然有時差，不過搭飛機總讓人疲倦，他們今晚應該能睡個好覺。

　　死了幾批獵魔人之後，他們幾乎是唯一一組肯接下任務的獵魔人，當地的獵魔人公會殷勤地派車來接，就怕人到了之後反而後悔。

　　「真是太榮幸了，『超人』和『神力女超人』願意接下任務——」在飯店大廳，中東獵魔人公會的接待侷促地搓手，「幾位獵魔人大人還需要什麼武器裝備嗎？我們分會長願意把剩下的彈藥貢獻給諸位使用……」

　　「不用錢的話就送來。」埃爾南用一句話打發對方。

　　接待人被他噎了一句，低頭唯唯諾諾地應話，「好……好的……那麼諸位何時出發？公會提供直升機……」

　　「怎麼那麼多廢話？」貝卡看不慣對方膽小如鼠的樣子，不耐煩地回答，「明天落日之後出發！」

　　邪惡的惡魔、吸血鬼等等生物萌芽於黑暗，在黑暗流竄、孳生，獵魔人們作息也和這些萬惡之惡一樣，在白日休息，深夜出行。

　　「好！那、那我就不多打擾了！」接待人被貝卡兇惡的語氣驚了一跳，跳起來邊說邊退，一下就溜走了。

　　「什麼人啊。」貝卡抱怨。

　　「你管他。走了，放完行李就去吃飯。」埃爾南手上拿著剛才對方拿來的飯店房卡和餐券，雖然這裡的獵魔人公會似乎很不可靠的樣子，但提供給他們的食宿條件確實不錯。

　　雖然柯克吃不出味道，但是看自助餐的樣子和食物的味道聞起來倒是香極了，他少少的吃了一點，雖然味同嚼蠟，不過他還是喜歡人類食物。

　　埃爾南給柯克拿了番石榴汁和蔓越梅汁和一整盤的番茄，「餓得話我喂你血，先吃點紅色的食物墊墊。」

　　「好。」柯克無奈地答應下來。

　　貝卡立刻把埃爾南嘲笑了一頓，說他不學無術，吸血鬼喝血又不是喝紅色素，讓柯克吃這種帶紅色的食物有什麼用。回頭又嘲諷柯克說她這輩子第一次見到吃素的吸血鬼，好像蚊子不吸血了一樣。

　　柯克用認真嚴肅的學術態度和貝卡說公蚊子不吸血，只吸食植物汁液。貝卡翻了一個大白眼，就不搭理他了。

 

　　經過修整，隔日中東獵魔人公會接待人信守承諾，拉來一車武器給三人挑選。埃爾南在中東獵魔人公會帶來槍彈中挑中異端裁判所出品的槍和子彈，在中東獵魔人公會接待人心疼的眼光裡將子彈全部帶在身上。這樣埃爾南原本自己準備的改造槍和子彈就可以讓給柯克使用。貝卡雖然用劍，不過她也挑了一把槍和些許子彈，武器對獵魔人來說總是不嫌多。

　　直升機預計在夕陽落山之時出發，柯克站在陰影處看向窗外，落日餘暉讓天空彷彿染上鮮血，頗為不祥。

　　雖然太陽即將下山，但吸血鬼本能的懼怕陽光，即使夕陽的光芒也會灼傷柯克。因此吸血鬼穿著黑色長袖連帽衫，戴上帽兜，長褲和長靴也黑的徹底，手上還帶著皮手套，墨鏡和口罩齊全，還撐著一把黑傘，做足了防曬準備才登上天臺直升機停機坪。直升機螺旋槳差點掀飛了遮陽傘和帽兜，柯克慌張狼狽地想控制傘又怕帽兜被吹掉，埃爾南按著柯克的帽兜邊緣，推著他上了直昇機。

　　「坐好。」埃爾南說。

　　總覺得自己表現得太糗，柯克原本陰鬱的心情消散了大半，他懊惱又羞慚，如果他還是人類，恐怕現在臉頰就會紅得發燙。

　　「忘記給你準備防曬裝備了。」埃爾南登上直升機，檢查一會確定柯克沒受傷，繫好柯克的安全帶，才放開他繫上自己的安全帶，「我看過幹農活的女人帶過袖套和防曬兜帽，下次買給你。」

　　「不用。」

　　「噗！」貝卡笑出聲，「埃爾南難得一片好心，就別拒絕了，柯克，你會需要那些裝備的。」

　　作為一個不能曬到陽光的吸血鬼，他確實需要防曬裝備，作為一個獵魔人，偶而需要在下午趕路，才能在天黑前到達目標地點。

　　直升機搖搖晃晃地起飛，穿越城市，橫越沙漠，等皎潔的月光落下，原本赤黃的沙漠鍍上一層銀白珠光，夜晚涼爽到有些寒冷的天氣更適合趕路，舉著火把的駱駝隊乘著夜色前進。在沙丘上駱駝隊如一行螞蟻遷移，柯克在夜晚裡優秀的夜視能力卻能將地上螞蟻般大小的駱駝隊看得一清二楚，蒙上沙塵的布蓋在貨物上，也不曉得這隊駱駝商人要往哪裡去。

　　他們在沙漠中的一個古城廢墟降落，還未落地，柯克敏銳的鼻尖就聞到乾涸腐敗的血液腥味，他皺緊了眉頭，扯下口罩，味道變得更清晰了，也更令人反胃。

　　「很多死人。」柯克低聲說。

　　埃爾南聽到了，摸摸他的頭，笑著稱讚他，「狗鼻子。」

　　貝卡也聽見柯克的話了，她轉頭對陪他們一起到任務地點的接待人說：「這裡應該沒有活物了。」

　　接待人一臉緊張。

　　直升機還沒完全落地，他們聽見直升機駕駛員驚呼，「那是什麼鬼東西？」

　　數道黑影奔向預備落地的直升機，直升機駕駛員慌慌張張地提高直升機的高度，眾人重心後仰，除了貝卡、埃爾南和柯克，直升機上的人都發出害怕的驚叫聲。

　　埃爾南迅速解開安全帶，腰間的銀鍊像活物一樣飛馳出去，矛尖對準黑影。同時抽出手槍，朝黑影射擊。

　　貝卡只比埃爾南晚了一步，舉著雪白的大劍跳下，劍鋒直直劈向黑影。

　　柯克看埃爾南和貝卡落下的行李，一手一個提起來，也走到直升機的艙門邊，回頭對直升機內的人說：「你們先走。」

　　凡是獵魔人公會的人都曉得超人和神力女超人有特殊異能，但眼前名不經傳的獵魔人憑什麼準備跳下直升機呢？

　　直升機駕駛害怕但強作鎮定，「太高了，我這就放繩梯——」

　　「不用。」柯克說完，跳下直升機，展開巨大的蝠翼，黑色薄膜罩在堅硬的骨翅上，迎風滑翔。

　　接待人臉色丕變，催促直升機駕駛趕緊離開。「快走，那是吸血鬼獵魔人，不用擔心他！」

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　柯克已經習慣被人懼怕，比起介意接待人的話，他更關心底下的戰鬥和埃爾南的安全。

　　銀鍊在埃爾南的操作下像迅捷的閃電洞穿數個黑影的頭顱，飛速移動的銀鍊帶動污黑的血液星星點點落在黃沙上，一股惡臭瀰漫開來。貝卡舉劍一揮一斬，每一踏步都斬斷一道黑影。等柯克收起蝠翼落地，手上的行李都還沒放下，戰鬥已經結束。

　　倒在地上的黑影潺潺流出惡臭的液體，柯克一看就發現這是貝卡給埃爾南展示過的畸形種，黑影軀體明顯由不同生物拼接而成，裝在上面的人類頭顱已經產生異化，頭臉脖頸的皮膚不是變成青綠、藍灰甚至淡粉紅，就是出現了羽毛、羽管或者零散鱗片。

　　「真的畸形種比照片還要噁心。」貝卡厭惡地踢了地上的畸形種一腳。

　　埃爾南繞著其中一隻異化的畸形種轉了幾圈，對柯克說：「把箱子拿給我。」

　　柯克把箱子遞給他，埃爾南從裡面拿出一罐噴霧，朝畸形種彎曲如兔腿噴了一下，那兔腿上鱗片融化，發出滋滋怪聲和惡臭。

　　「聖水？這麼貴的東西你拿來噴死掉的畸形種也太浪費了吧？」貝卡雙手抱胸，站著遠遠的看埃爾南動作。

　　「至少能用來確認這玩意是惡魔的一部分。」埃爾南補充說：「曾經是惡魔的一部分。」

　　「用你的銀鍊戳一下不是節省多了？」貝卡反駁。

　　「我的銀鍊沒有給異端裁判所附加祝福，對付吸血鬼還有效，對惡魔不過是普通金屬鏈子。」埃爾南聳肩， 把聖水噴霧丟回箱子裡，闔上箱蓋，拎著箱子站直，看向柯克問：「看出什麼了嗎？」

　　「手法很粗糙，照理說直接把分裂的四肢和頭顱拼接是不可能成功讓它們活動。」

　　科學和科幻小說有很大的差異，科學怪人只可能存在文學作品，按照科學常理，眼前這些生物不可能活著。雖然經過言語祝福的普通純水變成聖水也很不科學，吸血鬼和惡魔的存在還有貝卡、埃爾南超乎尋常的能力也非常不科學……

　　說起來柯克花費大把時間泡在大學實驗室都沒發現超乎常理的世界，反倒在成為吸血鬼後才開了眼界，承認魔法學科不是裝神弄鬼，特異功能不是魔術表演。

　　「走吧。進去看看還有什麼。」貝卡過來接過柯克幫她拎著的行李包，往廢墟走，「如果弄出這些畸形傢伙真的是雷霄·奧·古的女兒塔莉雅，有傳說中的拉薩路池在，這些玩意就能活。」

　　在沙漠中的古城廢墟在月光下顯得壯美，每一寸斷垣殘壁都有著歲月的痕跡，但方才見到的畸形種仍然深深印在腦海中，柯克只覺得這古城廢墟氣氛詭譎，他不敢大意，打起十萬分精神，跟在埃爾南身後輕輕地走。他和一群吸血鬼一起生活過，看過零星一兩隻惡魔，但他第一次參與任務，深怕拖埃爾南後腿。

　　「我飛到上面看看。」柯克主動提議。

　　「太危險了。」埃爾南不贊同他。

　　「怕危險你就帶著他，我往東方去，有發現就打電話叫你，手機震動記得打開。」貝卡嫌埃爾南太肉麻，把養在身邊的吸血鬼寵翻天，她給埃爾南一個白眼，扛著劍一躍而起，踏著虛空自顧自離開。

　　柯克後知後覺的想到貝卡和埃爾南也都會飛，他提出幫忙勘查反而多做不必要的事，惹人笑話。

　　埃爾南和貝卡兩個強者互斥，現在貝卡主動拉出距離讓埃爾南心情愉快，他摟著柯克的腰，蹬地飛上天，「囉唆女人終於走了。」

　　柯克嚇得一下張開蝙蝠翅膀，但扇翅反而會打在埃爾南背上，只能僵著翅膀任由埃爾南帶著他飛。

　　「待會有什麼怪東西出現就躲在我身後，槍我教過你怎麼用了，打不中也沒關係，別被那些髒東西抓到就好。」

　　「我不會被抓到。」柯克認真地反駁埃爾南。變成吸血鬼之後的他可不再是原本整天泡在實驗室，沒時間運動體力差到不行的孱弱大學博士生。

　　「抓到也沒關係，我會救你。」埃爾南許下承諾。

　　柯克奇怪地看了看埃爾南，他不明白為什麼一個獵魔人要對吸血鬼這麼好，明明兩者的關係應是天敵……

　　不過他一個吸血鬼想不喝人血，那一個獵魔人想養一個吸血鬼當寵物大概也不是什麼奇異的事。

　　「你在想什麼？」埃爾南貼著他的耳朵，悄聲說：「專心。」

　　又來了。柯克一顫，每次埃爾南靠近他說話都讓他耳朵又麻又癢，他這樣怎麼可能專心？

　　埃爾南看柯克露出不自在的表情，反而想逗弄他，頻頻找話和柯克說，一下問柯克冷不冷、一下問柯克自己飛的速度會不會太快讓他嗆到風，每個問題都非得貼著柯克的耳朵說，把可憐的吸血鬼逗得僵硬得像一尊石像。

　　原本詭譎的環境被埃爾南這麼一攪合，變得一點都不恐怖了。

　　柯克受不了埃爾南一直鬧他，忍無可忍說：「我可以自己飛。」

　　「我飛得不夠穩嗎？」埃爾南收緊手臂，緊緊摟著柯克問。

　　「我很重。」柯克藉口說。

　　「一點也不重，我還可以抱得動十個你。」埃爾南笑著反駁。

　　「你抱著我怎麼拿槍？」

　　「那我抱著你，你負責幫我開槍。」

　　「我槍法不準。」

　　「不準就多補幾槍，總有一槍能中。」

　　埃爾南不講道理還任意糾纏，柯克根本拿他沒辦法，想生氣又覺得埃爾南沒什麼惡意，就是個性太差喜歡逗人玩，這種惡趣味恐怕沒人能接受得了。

　　要是貝卡在，分散埃爾南的注意力就好了。柯克這麼想，又覺得氣悶。

　　他知道埃爾南喜歡逗美女說笑，而他原本對埃爾南處處留情，貪好女色的癖好沒什麼意見，但他現在卻覺得埃爾南太過輕浮，對他一個男性、一個吸血鬼也要招惹。他明白埃爾南沒有惡意，可他心裡竟然有些氣惱。

　　柯克理智分析，覺得沒什麼好生氣，可是情緒哪能輕易控制？

　　他乾脆閉上嘴不說話，不管埃爾南怎麼說他都不理。

　　看柯克抿緊薄唇不願說話，埃爾南越看越覺得他可愛，故意問他，「你生氣了？」

　　柯克堅定原則，短時間內不管怎麼樣都不打算搭理埃爾南了。

　　埃爾南盯著他粉白的嘴唇，和壓在嘴唇上尖尖的吸血鬼獠牙，突然很想親吻柯克。埃爾南向來順隨自己的心意做事，想到就做，想親就親，湊過去就啄了一口。

　　根本沒想過埃爾南會這麼做，柯克嚇了一大跳，掙扎著扇動翅膀想遠離埃爾南。

　　「別動。」埃爾南突然嚴肅起來。

　　響亮的振翅聲席捲而來，一群被改造的吸血蝙蝠朝他們飛來，這些蝙蝠有了人的外型，鐵灰色的皮膚，看起來頗像傳說中的石像鬼，味道聞起來卻有低階血族的氣息。

　　獵魔人放手讓小寵物待在原地，逕自衝向蝙蝠群中，柯克利用血族的等級震懾壓制這些人形蝙蝠，雖然讓人形蝙蝠亂成一團，但效果卻不像面對低等血族那樣能夠叫對方動彈不得。

　　埃爾南一手用槍，一手銀鍊揮得如一面盾牌，在蝙蝠群裡大開殺戒。柯克看這些人形蝙蝠赤紅著眼睛，一絲神智也沒有，乾脆大膽開槍，人形蝙蝠扎堆，隨便瞄準都能射中，一發子彈也沒浪費，全都擊中目標，射空了彈匣。

　　子彈用完了，柯克愣了一下，裝填子彈他練習過一兩次，要是不忙他可以花上兩三分鐘掏彈匣，但現在沒有嫌時間讓他浪費，吸血鬼攻擊本能首次戰勝了理智，柯克也衝進人形蝙蝠群中，揪住一隻人形蝙蝠吸乾了它的血液。

　　人形蝙蝠血液味道不好，一入口柯克就清醒了，但咬了都咬了，他乾脆閉上眼睛，聽憑本能一口一個，效率不比用槍攻擊還差。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　味道好噁心。

　　柯克心裡厭惡自己用上吸血鬼的能力，可是戰鬥讓他沒有思考的閒暇，他覺得胃沉甸甸的又冰又冷，嘔吐和頭疼都越來越強烈，眼前的世界彷彿籠罩一層黑紅，他放縱本能殺戮，直到他一口咬在埃爾南的肩膀上。

　　埃爾南悶哼一聲，他沒有生氣，只輕輕捏著柯克的脖子笑，「膽子變大了。」

　　鮮甜的人類血液是上乘的佳釀，飲下去立刻沖淡柯克所有不適，他嘗過鮮血的味道，初擁後他曾有一段神智不清的時間不曉得吸食了多少人的鮮血，那鮮美的滋味讓人魂牽夢縈，忘都忘不了——

　　不！他怎麼能吸血！

　　柯克睜大眼睛，他鬆了嘴放開埃爾南的脖頸，伸長的獠牙自動收回，埃爾南脖子上兩個小洞流出兩條蜿蜒的血，柯克下意識伸出舌頭舔去散發誘人香氣的血，吸血鬼的唾液收束了傷口，埃爾南曖昧地喘息，「嗯……」

　　「對不起。」柯克慌張地推埃爾南，埃爾南順勢鬆手。

　　「原來被吸血是這種感覺。」沒想到被吸食血液竟然和性愉悅的感受相似，埃爾南的分身半硬起來，他露出若有所思的表情，不想讓柯克發現自己的狀態，隨意用問題轉移柯克的注意力，「我的血味道怎麼樣？」

　　柯克下意識伸舌舔了舔獠牙，味道好極了，但他不願評價，只重複說：「對不起。」

　　「沒事，帶你出來就有喂食你的心理準備了，總不能讓你餓死。」

　　「……我不餓。」柯克說。

　　「那餓了就告訴我。」說完埃爾南就繼續向前。

　　沒想到埃爾南是這種反應，柯克跟上他，遲疑地問：「不用通知貝卡嗎？」

　　「都解決了，用不上那女人，等解決了再通知她也不遲。」埃爾南說。

　　柯克覺得不妥，想勸埃爾南又不知道該說什麼，覺得自己沒理由干涉他的決定，只好沉默地跟在他的身後。

　　兩人沉默了一會兒，一路上有零星畸形種蹬著牆面躍起意圖攻擊，都被埃爾南攔了下來。兩人一下就橫越了整個古城廢墟，從一頭飛到另一頭。

　　望著古城外一望無際的沙漠，柯克說：「到盡頭了。」

　　「看來躲在城裡，再找找。」埃爾南擰眉，沒想到他們在天空上招搖半天除了一群人形蝙蝠和畸形種就沒有其他攻擊了。

　　他們換了一個方向，靠近地面低低地飛，緩慢且仔細觀察古城廢墟每一個角落。柯克豎起耳朵仔細聽，但廢墟裡窸窸窣窣的聲音好像四處都是，那些畸形種氾濫地藏在陰影處，除了這些讓人厭煩的怪物，似乎什麼都沒有。

　　埃爾南殺得煩了，終於主動找貝卡匯合，貝卡也滿肚子不高興，看到埃爾南就抱怨起來。「殺得手痠，畸形種和怪裡怪氣的怪物到處都是，煩都煩死了，情報說塔莉雅和刺客聯盟在這裡，但我什麼都沒找到，刺客聯盟在這裡鬧出這麼多怪物到底想做什麼啊？」

　　柯克突然出聲，「我沒看到其他獵魔人的屍體或武器。」

　　「對啊！那些死在這裡的獵魔人呢？」貝卡忽然感覺到違和感的源頭，「連一片碎衣服、一支落下的箭矢或子彈殼都沒看到，屍體還可以說被那些怪物吃光了——」

　　埃爾南打斷她，「有人來了。」

　　他們都聽見了，一起看向天空，數十人乘著降落傘落下，埃爾南眼睛利，看到降落傘上的花紋就覺得不好。

　　離地面最近的一人看見柯克，高聲喝道：「清心的人有福了，因為他們必看見神！」一道聖潔的白光隨他的話語朝柯克直射過來。

　　柯克根本沒反應過來，埃爾南拉著他急退，躲在一道城牆之後。

　　「異端裁判所的神經病！」

　　貝卡跟上，她不時探頭往外看，乘著降落傘落下的人不管不顧舉槍掃射過來，好像子彈不用錢，她蹲著氣鼓鼓地說：「早不來晚不來，中東這裡的分會不會請了我們又請了異端裁判所來吧？」

　　「分會的人請不起這些矜貴的聖徒。」埃爾南嘲諷了一句，看他們人多，權衡之後決定，「避開他們。」

　　埃爾南和貝卡不是打不過異端裁判所，可是被纏上了有多麻煩兩人深有體會。雖然異端裁判所的人不是特別強，報復心卻很重，殺了一個就會惹來一打。這些瘋子還看不起獵魔人公會，即使平常不會找普通獵魔人麻煩，但埃爾南和貝卡這種擁有特殊能力，能飛、有怪力、有一些特殊能力的異能者對異端裁判所來說，地位和吸血鬼、惡魔沒什麼兩樣，都是要消滅的存在。

　　尤其這趟埃爾南帶了柯克，他和貝卡被聖光祝福的子彈打在身上不會怎麼樣，頂多一個貫穿傷，但要是子彈打在吸血鬼身上造成的傷害就不是那麼簡單了。

　　貝卡不喜歡躲躲藏藏，不大高興，但她安慰自己說：「讓他們把這裡清乾淨，我們也省些力氣。」

　　他們決定遠遠跟在異端裁判所的後面，反正他們三個能飛，視力、聽力等五感比異端裁判所好，只要遠遠跟著不讓異端裁判所的人看到就好，乾脆等他們把古城廢墟裡的怪物殺了乾淨，再觀察看看他們找不找得到刺客聯盟到底在這裡動了什麼手腳。

　　這些人來得晚，等天快亮了都還沒殺完，埃爾南看了看柯克，對貝卡說：「要天亮了，反正異端裁判所的人還沒走，不如我們先回去休息，等明天再來。」

　　貝卡本來想張口諷刺埃爾南嬌氣，看到柯克才想起來吸血鬼怕光，如果顧及他，那他們白天找個能遮擋陽光的建築物也好。

　　她正想答應，柯克就對埃爾南說：「你不用管我，獵魔人公會的人應該會等你們完成任務才過來接吧？現在叫他們過來不妥。」

　　「你會被陽光曬死。」埃爾南說。

　　「我看到廢墟裡還有有屋頂的房子。」柯克說。

　　「沒門沒窗，超級透光，你要躲在哪？」埃爾南說完，突然想到一個好主意，「你變成小蝙蝠好了，我把你藏在外套裡剛好。」

　　吸血鬼可以變成小蝙蝠，柯克試過，雖然他不太喜歡變成蝙蝠，但現在不是他可以隨便鬧脾氣的時候。

　　在天亮之前，他們找好了一棟靠近城牆、屋頂還算完整屋子，在裡面紮營準備休息。異端裁判所還像拆房子一樣，走到哪裡，哪裡就轟隆隆得吵得要命，待在這其實也沒辦法好好休息，但坐下來或躺下來小歇一會兒總比不休息好。

　　眼看天色漸漸變化，埃爾南催促柯克，「別磨蹭，快變成蝙蝠。」

　　知道拖延不了時間，柯克變成蝙蝠，飛起來停在埃爾南伸出來的手上。

　　貝卡眼睛一亮，湊過來想摸摸看毛茸茸的小蝙蝠，被埃爾南伸手擋開了。

　　「小氣鬼。」貝卡說。

　　埃爾南不理他，食指遞到小蝙蝠的嘴邊問：「餓嗎？」

　　柯克變成的蝙蝠不想吸血，退開幾步，知道他意思的埃爾南揪著小蝙蝠摸摸翅膀又摸摸蝙蝠的小肚子，玩了一會兒才把他塞進自己的大衣外套內，雖然外套裡熱得冒汗，但是埃爾南深色的大衣外套確實很遮光，就是太貼近埃爾南，活人的味道對吸血鬼來說實在是一大誘惑，就像香噴噴的肉放在嘴邊似的。柯克警告自己不準動口，安安靜靜地伏在埃爾南懷裡。

　　「看得我都想養一隻吸血鬼了。」貝卡有點羨慕。

　　「想養自己去找。」埃爾南把柯克藏好了，完全不準備讓貝卡摸一摸小蝙蝠。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　接下來一整天異端裁判所造成的響動幾乎沒有停止的時候，鬧轟轟的讓人沒辦法休息，貝卡一度想去和他們打一架發洩休息不好的怒氣，不過抬頭看外面毒辣的太陽又打消念頭。

　　她和埃爾南在中午和傍晚各自用了一些乾糧和水，兩人隨身攜帶的水存量不多，如果今天晚上沒有解決任務，他們也得讓獵魔人公會來一趟為他們補充食水。

　　埃爾南閒著無聊，一直試著想讓小蝙蝠柯克喝點他的血液補充營養，不過柯克排斥吸血，連埃爾南特別刺破指尖凝出血珠也被柯克拒絕了，埃爾南只能自己舔掉手上的血。餵食沒成功，埃爾南也不在意，他不時撫摸小蝙蝠的翅膀、蝙蝠耳朵和毛茸茸的肚子，柯克只能用小爪子和翅膀去推埃爾南的手，不過效果太差，根本沒辦法阻止埃爾南騷擾他。

　　等太陽一下山，柯克就立刻飛出埃爾南的懷抱，變回人形。

　　埃爾南搓搓手指，懷念毛茸茸的手感，盯著變回人形的柯克覺得可惜。

　　「我們繼續吧？」柯克主動提議。

　　「走。」貝卡收好東西，踏出他們的休憩地。

　　異端裁判所的人好像不用休息，仍然弄出密集如雨聲般槍響，不過畸形種確實被清理一空，埃爾南三人甚至能悠閒地在古城內步行，緩緩搜尋每一處角落。

　　他們的目標是刺客聯盟，找出刺客聯盟在這座古城廢墟的據點並毀去，能調查出刺客聯盟到底有什麼企圖就更好了。

　　「到底藏在哪裡……」貝卡用劍四處敲擊地板，試著尋找實驗室的入口。

　　「你這樣敲有什麼用，不怕劍刃被磕出裂口嗎？」埃爾南嘲笑她。

　　「至少比你不動手還要好。」貝卡瞪了消極怠工的埃爾南一眼。

　　「你怎麼知道我沒有再找？」

　　兩人繼續鬥嘴，柯克跟在他們身後，有點羨慕貝卡能毫無顧慮地和埃爾南說話，這不是埃爾南的問題，埃爾南對他夠好了，就算他是吸血鬼也沒有用特殊態度對待他，埃爾南看待他的眼神平等又溫柔，是他自己沒辦法好好地和埃爾南說出心裡話。柯克不覺得自己有資格率性的表達喜歡或討厭。

　　遠方驟然響起巨大的爆炸聲，廢墟裡殘破的牆壁因著爆炸的震動震下浮灰，三人一時間都往發出聲響的地方望去。

　　異端裁判所不知怎麼弄出這麼大的動靜，埃爾南皺眉問：「他們在搞什麼？」

　　「去看看就知道了！」貝卡飛上天空，朝聲音響起的地方衝去。

　　柯克和埃爾南立刻跟上，他們飛越半個古城廢墟，地面上的子彈殼和畸形種屍體越來越密集，污血從屍體流淌而出，與被祝福的子彈殼接觸，污血發出沸騰般的響聲，帶出一股股青煙和惡臭。

　　異端裁判所將地面炸出了一個大洞，洞內有著向下的石階，石階上堆滿落石碎片，看地上紊亂的腳印，看來他們已經往地下建築去了。雖然晚了一步，不過光靠他們三人在碩大的古城廢墟裡找到入口恐怕得花上更多時間，現在有人開路正好。

　　埃爾南抽出手電筒，三人小心翼翼地往下走，地下建築的涼氣撲面而來。任誰也沒能想像到沙漠底下有這麼大的空間，牆面上有祭拜鬼神的壁畫，貝卡也抽出手電筒，兩人一幅幅仔細地觀察壁畫。柯克原本研究的學科就和民俗考古無關，即使在決定幫助埃爾南，開始惡補神秘學之後，他仍然缺乏許多獵魔人該有的常識，他只能確定壁畫上不是耶穌、天使或常見的撒旦，畫中有人高的吸血蝙蝠以及龐大畸形的帶角怪物，用簡單線條勾勒的人類捧著整盤珍果和裝滿水的寶瓶供奉。

　　不過最讓人在意的不是那些人類向鬼神供奉的壁畫，而是另一組色彩更豔麗的壁畫，描述一個牧羊少年平凡的生活、被吸血鬼初擁，接著被人類拱上寶座，讓人不解的是最終一幅壁畫，牧羊少年轉變的吸血鬼站立在碧瑩瑩的水池裡，張臂擁抱天空。

　　「就是這裡了。」埃爾南無聲無息地站到柯克身邊，語帶不屑之意，「嘖。雷霄·奧·古這傢伙還是這麼自戀。」

　　貝卡看了一眼，篤定地說：「拉撒路池。」

　　　　看柯克露出疑惑的樣子，埃爾南向他解釋，「拉薩路池就是雷霄·奧·古可以在獵魔人公會追殺下還能保有性命的原因。原本帶有生氣的聖池被魔法改造逆轉成死氣，蓬勃的死氣能讓雷霄·奧·古體內的吸血鬼血脈變得更強橫。即使只是被低等吸血鬼初擁，經過拉薩路池的改造，他的力量至少有吸血鬼公爵的水準。如果這次能找到拉薩路池，就讓你泡一泡。」

　　「不用了。」柯克對變強沒有太大興趣。

　　「泡吧，變強比什麼都重要。」貝卡也湊過來看壁畫，不過她的興致不高，她催促說：「沒時間閒逛了，不能讓直接異端裁判所毀掉這裡，回去還得跟公會交差。」

　　「急什麼。」埃爾南懶洋洋地回了一句，伸展手腳關節發出霹啪聲，接著蹲下來用拳頭輕敲地面傾聽聲響，最後用力一拳擊穿了地面！

　　柯克立刻扇動翅膀飛了起來，底下透出螢藍色的光亮，一個個人高的玻璃圓柱裡裝著被拚縫而成的畸形種，不遠處的實驗台上還放著肢解的人類屍體和惡魔肢體，令人注目的是屍體附近散落的獵魔人裝備。

　　埃爾南從實驗台上揀了一把獵魔人用的槍，耍了一個槍花，「謎題揭曉，死掉的人都變成材料了。」

　　「你噁不噁心，上面都是血。」貝卡一臉嫌惡地對埃爾南說。

　　「人血有什麼噁心的。」

　　柯克觀察周圍，他總覺得這裡很不對勁，更仔細地放開五感感覺週遭，「有新鮮血液的味道……」

　　「異端裁判所的神經病被刺客聯盟的傢伙放倒了？」埃爾南幸災樂禍地捧腹大笑。

　　「這裡有吸血鬼！」

　　陰影裡藏匿的吸血鬼們在柯克喊出話的同時，舉著長長的武士刀從四面八方朝埃爾南、貝卡和柯克攻擊。

　　「終於出現了！刺客聯盟的渣滓！」埃爾南狂妄地笑了起來，用手上沾血的槍擋住一把襲來的刀，抽出銀鍊揮動它纏繞對方的脖頸。

　　柯克抽出重新裝填好子彈的槍朝四周掃射，刺客聯盟的吸血鬼紛紛閃避，但仍然有遺漏的吸血鬼朝舉刀朝柯克背面砍下，貝卡掄著大劍幫忙架住刀，然後大劍帶著刀一轉帶離了刀勢，向前一刺穿透的吸血鬼的身軀。

　　「小心。」貝卡囑咐一聲，繼續投入戰鬥。

　　銀鍊帶著清脆的響，埃爾南抽出槍，同時單手操縱銀鍊，使它發出嘩啦啦的響聲，銀鍊與刀面輕撞，銀鏈前端的矛尖勁射，刺向一個刺客聯盟吸血鬼的眉心，穿出血洞。

　　與刺客聯盟的戰鬥比先前在古城廢墟內的任何一場戰鬥還要激烈，畸形種和人形蝙蝠只有獸性，攻擊單一，而刺客聯盟的吸血鬼經受殘酷的訓練，並不害怕與吸血鬼的剋星獵魔人戰鬥。可惜他們面對的不是普通的獵魔人，而是獵魔人中的頂尖好手，貝卡和埃爾南在應付對手的同時，還有餘裕朝柯克伸出援手。

　　柯克手槍裡的子彈用盡，正要上前與對手撕咬，被埃爾南抓著腰帶摟回懷裡，「別亂跑。」

　　「我還可以戰鬥！」柯克有些急了。

　　「讓貝卡動手就好。」

　　「你偷懶也偷懶得太光明正大了吧？」貝卡一邊抱怨著，一邊更快地揮舞她雪白的大劍，劍鋒帶動血珠飛濺。

　　埃爾南帶著柯克躲開血珠，他嫌棄說：「髒死了，·別把血弄得到處都是。」

　　「囉唆。」

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　埃爾南雖然一手扣著柯克，但他沒有停止攻擊，光是操縱銀鍊不一回兒就能收割數條吸血鬼的生命，雖然比收拾畸形種或人形蝙蝠這一類怪物麻煩，不過將這些刺客聯盟的吸血鬼殺個乾淨不過是時間的問題。

　　「回來。」磁性的女聲從四面八方響起，沒想到這個藏在沙漠地底的實驗室竟然有安裝喇叭，聽到命令的吸血鬼們立刻撤退，藏進陰影裡，消失得無影無蹤。

　　「塔莉雅？」埃爾南高聲問。

　　塔莉雅·奧·古用有異域風情的英文腔調回答：「沒想到赫赫有名的獵魔人大人也聽過我的名字，我真高興。」

　　「高興就出來見我一面啊？」埃爾南露出十分有魅力的笑容說。

　　「收到您的邀請好榮幸呀！可惜我已經離開了。」塔莉雅說。

　　「怎麼這麼早就走呢？」埃爾南像挽留情人般纏綿地問。

　　「早知道您和貝卡小姐要來，我就知道實驗室遲早會暴露，這裡已經失去價值了。」塔莉雅說。

　　「重要的東西都成功轉移了嗎？」埃爾南問。

　　「就差一點，如果異端裁判所沒有來，我就能把寶寶帶走——」塔莉雅惋惜地說：「現在只好留寶寶跟你們一起玩了。」

　　看來異端裁判所的人栽到這個女人手上了。

　　不過比起那群神經病，埃爾南更在意塔莉雅以甜蜜口吻提起的寶寶，他問：「什麼寶寶？」

　　「那是我最喜歡的寶寶，你們一定要好好愛護他呀！」塔莉雅拉長了語調，依依不捨地說：「我得離開了，希望我們還有再見的一天。」

　　塔莉雅關掉通訊，喇叭發出短暫地電子噪音，整個地底空間再度安靜下來。

　　「裝什麼神秘。」貝卡鄙夷說。

　　塔莉雅雖然不曾露面，但說話的語氣讓柯克很不舒服，她讓柯克想起自己被初擁後，被高傲的血族血親指使著做事，不得不聽從對方命令的委屈。柯克再次用吸血鬼的感官感受周圍環境，這次他確定周圍再也沒有吸血鬼，刺客聯盟的吸血鬼都離開了，但柯克仍然感受到一股鋒銳的危機感環繞在身邊，他提高的警戒，下意識緊抓著埃爾南的手臂，埃爾南也覺得不對，但他環視一周，什麼都沒發現。　

　　貝卡拎著劍往前查探，沒走幾步地面瞬間破裂，巨大的黝黑怪物衝破了地面，貝卡被撞倒實驗室的天花板上，她落下迅速地翻了一圈調整重心，用劍緩衝，跪倒在地上，蹙著眉頭說：「什麼鬼東西？」

　　撞飛貝卡的黝黑怪物讓人毛骨悚然，它擁有三個魔鬼頭顱，無數條手臂和無數腿腳的像刺球般噁心，柯克慶幸自己沒有密集恐懼症，不過它看起來還是有夠讓人難受的。

　　「是塔莉雅的寶寶。」埃爾南抽出手槍，朝寶寶射擊，子彈卡在寶寶的皮肉上，不一會兒被蠕動的肉塊推擠而出，叮叮噹噹地落了一地。

　　埃爾南詫異地問：「這寶寶吃什麼長大的？」

　　寶寶被埃爾南的攻擊惹怒，三個不同頭顱發出嬰兒哭叫尖銳泣聲、怪笑和劇烈的喘氣聲，一蹦一蹦地朝埃爾南衝撞過來。

　　怕柯克受傷，埃爾南立刻將柯克推開，獨自舞開銀鍊試圖阻擋如滾石咕嚕嚕滾來的寶寶，但銀鍊細得幾乎沒有作用，勉強扯斷寶寶的一隻手，但它仍有無數隻手腳。貝卡從另一端朝寶寶捅了一劍，雖然刺穿了寶寶的皮肉，但她同時被寶寶許多惡魔手腳又踢又抓，狼狽不堪，好不容易才把劍收回來。

　　被劍刃戳痛的寶寶改撞向貝卡，貝卡一邊閃躲，一邊喊埃爾南幫忙，「喂，快幫忙啊！」

　　「你喊誰幫忙？」埃爾南還有興致反駁她，同時他動作飛快地換了一組彈匣，再度向寶寶射擊。這次子彈更有穿透力，射進寶寶皮肉之後炸裂開來，黝黑的寶寶發出尖嘯，震得耳鳴。

　　柯克躲在一旁著急，他將手裡的槍換上另一組彈匣，彈匣裡裝著他自製的子彈，怕子彈沒辦法穿透寶寶的皮肉，他飛起來衝向寶寶的魔鬼頭顱，對準脆弱的眼睛扣下扳機。

　　「嗷！」

　　劇痛令寶寶發出疼痛的狂嘯，他圓滾滾身軀的無數四肢手腳揮舞起來，蹬高起來像彈彈球撞向柯克，柯克來不及閃躲，被狠狠地撞在實驗室的天花板上，柯克吐出嘴裡的血，冷靜地端起槍繼續瞄準寶寶脆弱的眼睛、頭臉射擊。

　　埃爾南和貝卡戰鬥意識極強，他們立刻發現該如何攻擊寶寶才能致它於死地。他們一齊朝寶寶的弱點猛攻，埃爾南的銀鍊穿透了一只頭顱的眉眼，貝卡則砍下寶寶另一只頭顱，烏黑的血液向噴泉一樣四處飛濺。

　　被毀去視線和頭顱的寶寶更像一只巨大的肉球，他在實驗室裡四處滾動，直到耗盡所有力氣，停在原地，刺球般的手腳只剩下反射性地抽搐。

　　柯克靠著牆，覺得渾身發疼，埃爾南收起銀鍊，邁步走向柯克，伸手將他拉起來，拍拍他身上的塵土，「沒事吧？骨頭有沒有受傷？」

　　「沒事。」柯克說。

　　埃爾南端詳柯克一會兒，看不出他是不是在說謊，乾脆咬破了舌尖，噙著柯克的唇吻他。血液從舌尖流入柯克的喉嚨，柯克本能用獠牙刺穿了埃爾南的舌頭，吸血鬼獠牙的麻醉效果讓埃爾南只感覺到一瞬間疼痛，剩餘的都是湧動的慾望。

　　有了鮮血的補充，柯克的狀態肉眼可見迅速地好了起來。

　　是埃爾南血液的香味，嚐到嘴裡的仍然一如繼往的香醇，柯克在意識到自己正在吸食血液的瞬間就收回獠牙，推開埃爾南。

　　「用完就丟？哼？」埃爾南摟著他的腰部讓他跑，繼續吻他，柯克感覺到埃爾南半硬起來的下身，渾身不自在，又不敢亂動。

　　貝卡等了一會，見兩人吻得沒完沒了，脾氣暴躁地說：「你們吻夠了沒？連約會地點都不挑嗎？」

　　「你羨慕也去找一個？」埃爾南鬆開柯克，好心情地摟著自己的小蝙蝠說。

　　貝卡朝埃爾南比了一個中指。

 

✯

 

　　中東獵魔人公會從各地調來人手，在古城廢墟做最後的清掃，因為異端裁判所在古城廢墟折損的大量人手，和獵魔人公會鬧得不太愉快，不過這都不是埃爾南和柯克需要考慮的事了。交付了任務，貝卡聲稱不想看人放閃傷眼睛，直接回紐約。

　　埃爾南揮霍任務酬金，加訂五星飯店的入住時間，先是昏天暗地地睡了一天，隔天晚上埃爾南就恢復精神，非要帶著柯克到飯店泳池夜泳。

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

　　柯克無奈地被拉出房間，他不是小孩子，不想腳抵著地耍賴似地表達不願意，只好磨磨蹭蹭的拖延時間。

　　「我不想游泳。」

　　埃爾南晃了晃手上裝著兩條泳褲和浴巾的提袋，「泳褲都幫你買好了，不游多浪費。」

　　「泳池那麼多人類，你不怕我發狂吸血嗎？」柯克絞盡腦汁搜索不去游泳的藉口。

　　「他們鮮血的味道有我好嗎？」埃爾南反問，按下電梯向上的按鈕。

　　被問得無言以對，柯克只好在電梯來的時候，跟著埃爾南進去電梯，夜晚大部份的人都休息了，電梯裡沒其他人，於是柯克試著最後掙扎，「……我以為獵魔人會堅守一些原則，比如不帶著吸血鬼到人多的地方。」

　　「有我看著，你不用怕。」

　　我不怕。柯克想說。

　　不過埃爾南這麼堅持，柯克只好聽憑他的安排。深夜的露天泳池剛結束派對，服務生正收拾著派對裝飾，泳池的線道裡有兩三名夜泳的人用蛙式慢慢地游。人不如想像的多讓柯克鬆了口氣，看來埃爾南也不是草率決定來泳池。

　　到更衣室換穿了泳褲，下水前埃爾南非要拉著柯克在泳池池畔一起拉筋做熱身準備，還不時伸手過來矯正柯克的動作，兩人在池邊拉拉扯扯。

　　「我可以自己調整。」柯克有點受不了埃爾南一直鬧他。

　　「但我想幫你。」埃爾南說。

　　從各方面來說，柯克被埃爾南培養出一種慣性，不管埃爾南做什麼柯克都很難反對他，拿他毫無辦法。

　　埃爾南幾乎貼在他的後背，替他壓筋，泳褲薄薄的布料根本沒辦法遮掩什麼，埃爾南下身和自己臀部碰在一起的感覺讓柯克無比羞窘，「會被盯著看……」

　　「他們想看就看，你害羞嗎？害羞的話，我幫你擋住他們的視線。」

　　訓練有素的服務生們看慣了情侶打鬧，體貼地繞過兩人，一點也不讓收拾工作打擾他們培養感情。

　　「不用了。」

　　好不容易熱身完，柯克沖濕身體就迫不及待下水去，認真地游了幾圈，只為擺脫埃爾南的騷擾。

　　他不知道為什麼埃爾南把注意力轉移到自己身上，按照幾個月的觀察，埃爾南明明是個喜歡美女，花心任性的傢伙，從沒看過他對男性有興趣過。不過柯克覺得自己的身份說是男性，不如說更像無性別的寵物，被埃爾南撈在手心玩。畢竟埃爾南沒有惡意，柯克也不曉得該怎麼推拒埃爾南的親近。

　　埃爾南的親吻……

　　只是想到他的吻，明明泡在泳池裡，柯克卻覺得身體發熱起來，那和吸食鮮血的絕頂快感不同，酥酥麻麻讓人難以抵禦。柯克心亂成一團，等游到泳池線道盡頭，靠在泳池池壁邊發呆。

　　他不應該被影響的。柯克一直以為自己被轉化成吸血鬼之後就心如止水，沒有事物可以影響他的心緒，但埃爾南是不同的。

　　唯有埃爾南是特別的。

　　原來他喜歡埃爾南。一意識到這點，柯克瞬間被慌恐淹沒，他哪有資格喜歡人？他是被陽光厭棄的吸血鬼，失去心跳，在鏡子中映射不出影子的無影無形之人。

　　埃爾南注意到柯克停下來，手跨在泳池線道的分道線上，「累了？才游一下子，這樣不行啊，體力要多鍛煉。」

　　「我先回去了。」柯克穿越分道線，離開游泳池，動作快得幾乎沒給埃爾南反應時間。

　　「你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」埃爾南也離開游泳池，趕上柯克，拉住他的手，頓了頓說：「是我的錯，我沒注意這不是溫水游泳池，很冷吧？」

　　吸血鬼的體溫本來就偏低，泡在游泳池的涼水裡讓他的手凍得像冰棒。

　　「我不冷，只是想回去休息。」

　　「我們一起回去。」

　　他們一起進更衣室洗漱，這次柯克沒有等埃爾南，草草衝了熱水披上浴巾，就先回到房間裡。埃爾南訂了一張雙人大床，柯克想自己冷靜一下，也根本沒辦法和他分開睡，他只好把自己關在浴室。

　　埃爾南回來敲浴室門問柯克，「怎麼不等我？」

　　「我先回來泡澡。」柯克在浴缸裡放滿熱水，隔著水龍頭的水流聲和浴室門回答。

　　「那你好好泡一泡。」埃爾南的聲音聽起來有些朦朧。

　　柯克坐進浴缸裡，雖然泡在熱水裡，但心底還是一陣陣發冷。他不能繼續待在埃爾南身邊了，如果繼續和埃爾南待在一起，他不知道自己會做出什麼。對埃爾南的妄念讓柯克感到羞恥，他深深呼了一口氣，頹喪地將臉埋在膝蓋上。

　　埃爾南太好了，好得他不該肖想。

　　泡到水都涼了，柯克才離開浴缸，輕手輕腳地放掉浴缸裡的水，擦乾身體換上睡衣，推開浴室門準備待會在沙發上坐一晚上。

　　沒想到一抬頭就看見埃爾南雙手環胸，站在門口審視他。

　　「洗好了？」埃爾南伸手過來，摸摸他潮濕的頭髮，「這麼冷……你到底怎麼了？」

　　柯克沒想到埃爾南還沒睡，慌張地否認，「沒什麼。」

　　「告訴我。」埃爾南捏著柯克的下巴，盯著他的眼睛，不許他說謊。

　　「我不想說……」

　　「又鬧彆扭了。」埃爾南判斷。

　　他霸道地抱住柯克，不管他的掙扎，摟著人坐在床上，拿毛巾替他擦頭髮。幸福又惶恐的情緒在柯克的心裡來回交替著，他喜歡埃爾南親近他，眷戀他替自己擦乾頭髮的溫柔。

　　如果只是鬧彆扭就好了。柯克垂下眼瞼，遮掩自卑的情緒，任由埃爾南擺弄他。

　　「真的不喜歡游泳？」埃爾南問。

　　「不是……沒有不喜歡……」

　　「不是不喜歡，那就是肚子餓了？你今天還沒吃飯。」埃爾南指著自己的鎖骨，「直接咬吧。」

　　「我不餓！」

　　「那你怎麼了？」埃爾南耐著性子問。

　　「什麼事都沒有。」柯克一昧地否定。

　　埃爾南終於不耐煩了，他皺著眉頭，不高興地盯著柯克說：「我不喜歡你敷衍我。」

　　他不願敷衍埃爾南，但他有什麼資格對埃爾南說喜歡？他不想也不能說出口。

　　「……我不想說。」

　　「這麼大的人還愛鬧彆扭，都怪我把你寵壞了。」埃爾南大大的嘆了口氣，柯克心慌地抬頭看他，埃爾南露出壞笑，故意咬住他的鼻子，放開之後說：「誰叫你是我的小寵物呢。要是寵壞了，一定是我的錯。」

TBC


End file.
